


Even Fucking Better

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: You and Logan discuss the nature of your relationship.





	Even Fucking Better

You had known Logan for years, as your family worked for his at their home, and while Logan’s sister Juliet was going to marry William, Logan was still yet to find interest in anyone - romantically speaking; the two of you were close, though, close enough to be able to fake a relationship, and in the spirit of self-preservation, Logan decided to ask you about it. 

“Oh, come on!” You scoffed when he pulled you into the supply closet during one of his family’s get togethers; although in a confined space, you managed to put a little distance between you and your friend, even if you had to admit that you wanted anything but. “Logan, what do you want?”

“We need to talk.” He stated simply, jaw clenched a little bit. “It’s important.”

“I swear to God, if you’re gonna ask me to buy you weed again-”

“No, I’m not,” Logan rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. “I’m gonna fucking ask you if you wanna be my fake girlfriend for, I dunno, a year?”

“This is why you’re my best friend,” you chuckled, shaking your head in disbelief, but you soon realised that he was far from laughing along with you. “Wait, you’re not serious, are you?”

“Of course I’m fucking serious!” He yelped, quickly lowering his voice, as he didn’t want anyone outside to hear and think something suspicious was happening. “Listen, (Y/N), I need you to do this for me. This one favour.”

“Just admit you’re in love with me, and I might agree to it,” you smirked, your heart beginning to pound in your chest when you heard his breath hitch. “Uh, Logan?”

“Jesus fuck it’s dark in here…” he growled, shaking his head before licking his lips and swallowing thickly; he had a chance to kiss you, right there and then, and he took it, leaning down and kissing you harshly, yet giving you enough time to pull back. You didn’t, you kissed him back, lifting one leg up to his hip and allowing him to pin you against the wall as you gripped his hair in one hand and his shirt in the other, one of his hands was on your thigh, keeping it in place at his hip, and the other steadied himself against the wall beside your head. He tasted like cheap whisky and expensive wine, and it made your head spin as you moaned into his mouth before pulling back. “That good enough?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not as good as kisses I’ve had before,” you teased, welcoming another feisty and fiery kiss from Logan before letting out a breathless chuckle of, “my God, I love it when you get jealous.”

“We doing this whole fake relationship?” Logan asked in a growl. 

“No,” you shook your head and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “We’re doing this real relationship thing.”

“Even,” he spoke between kisses, “fucking. Better. Baby.”


End file.
